1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a window frame design which allows a window pane to be slid into the frame in a manner which automatically seals the structure. More particularly, this invention relates to a window assembly for use in an automotive vehicle whereby the structure of the window assembly allows the window pane to be slid into a window frame for easy replacement.
2. Background of the Invention
It is often necessary to replace the windows and windshields of automotive vehicles. In the past this has required removal of the various elastomeric sealants from the windshield and rear windows of motor vehicles. In addition, in the case of a van, replacement of the side windows also requires removal of the elastomeric sealant for removal of the window. The replacement of windows requires their being resealed with elastomeric materials. There has been a long felt need in the automotive repair art for a quicker and simpler method of replacing windows.
In the present invention a window frame with a Z-shaped flange is provided, which flange can either be made integral when the vehicle is manufactured or can be attached to the existing window frame in a vehicle such as an automobile, van, truck, or even a boat. The arrangement of the present invention is particularly advantageous for use in making the normally non-slidable side windows of a van slidable. The construction of the window frame of the present invention permits for the sliding insertion of windows during replacement and, for that matter, would permit sliding of side windows, such as on a van, after installation where the added flange sections are split and overlapped. Also, the arrangement of the present invention is particularly advantageous for use in making stationary, sliding and hinged windows. By integrating both the glass and the vehicle structure together more efficiently to be inter- and intra-sensitive together.
When replacing a windshield on an automotive vehicle or boat, the flange portion of the window frame of the present invention can be screwed, bolted or riveted to the existing window frame and the window pane may be merely slid into place. If the window in the frame of the present invention had to be then again replaced, this could be accomplished in a matter of minutes by sliding out the cracked window or windshield and sliding in a new window pane. The window assembly of the present invention of course could be used in any application where windows might require replacement such as a house or a garage.